Demon Days
by Serina-Hiyu
Summary: Gefühle, Liebe und... Dämonen? Das ist das Leben von Serina! Lest selbst!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, das ist die erste Story, die ich hier poste! 

Seid bitte lieb zu mir und schreibt fleissig reviews!

Kapitel: 1?

Pairing: Einige, u.a. Serina x Tokaki, Serina x Noin, Yell x Yell()

Warning: Alle Künste der Liebe... nein, also Sex ist dabei, später auch mal Yaoi. Also, wer mit Yaoi/Sex nichts anfangen kann oder will, sollte sich schnell vom Acker machen. Ebenfalls mache ich unbeabsichtigt Zeitfehler und vereinzelt Schreibfehler(eigentlich selten). Wer das ebenfalls nicht mag, der sollte mich darüber informieren oder die Geschi net lesen.

Rating: kanns net ganz einschätzen, T oder M

Fanfiction: Meine Story + Angel Sanctuary.

Disclaimer: Manche Charas gehören nicht mir und ich mache auch keinen Profit mit den Dingern

Kommentar: Das ist auch ein bisschen eine SongFiction, stützt sich aber nicht darauf. Die Story ist auch öfters mal witzig, ist aber auch ernst. Also ein guter Mischling o.O

Es geht um viel viel Liebe und Gefühle und das Leben von Serina Der Charakter soll mich teilweise darstellen **lol Egotrip**

"..." normale wörtliche Rede; ... Songfic Stücke(nach textende stehen dann Titel und sänger oder band); denken gibts bei mir net is überflüssig

**Demon Days**

**In these Demon Days**

Charaktere: Noin, Tokaki, Yell, Cedrik, Raven, Koro, Serina, Phönix, sephiroth, Gabriel, Sevothtarte, Metatron, Michael, Raphael, Dauragon,

Kapitel 1: Können Dämonen verzichten?

In der Welt der Dämonen ist es wiedermal an der Zeit, viel Unheil anzurichten. Koro und Cedrik sind zusammen auf dem Weg zu Noin. Sie wollen ihn anschwulen, denn sie sind schwul, aber Noin kann das getue nicht leiden, weil alle schwulen auf ihn abfahren. „Noin!", schreit Cedrik, der weibliche Part der Beziehung, durch die Gegend. Noin will das nicht gehört haben und verzieht sich in die nächste Gasse der Dämonenstadt Crowtown. Dort trifft man ab und zu auch Tokaki, der Patroullie mit seinen Drachen macht. Tokaki ist einer der Drachenmeister. Es sind derzeit nur fünf Stück voll ausgebildete Drachenmeister in der ganzen Dämonenwelt. Noin ist ein normaler Dämon hohen Grades. Er ist fast an dem Rang eines Offizieres dran. Derzeit ist er nur Vize Offizier von Sephiroth, aber er arbeitet hart an einer Beförderung.

Tokaki flog plötzlich über Noins verschwitzen Kopf vorüber. „Oh!", gab der Drachenmeister kurz von sich, als er Noin erspähte. „Noin, Schätzchen! Was machst du denn hier?", meinte er als er sehr auffällig an Noins Seite landete. „Ich versteck mich vor den Schwuchteln, aber danke das du mich wahrscheinlich jetzt veraten hast...", er guckte so ein bißchen eingebildet und schuppste Tokaki ein bißchen mit seiner Schulter, als er an ihm vorbeigeht. „Ach, komm... Sei net beleidigt! Hast du eigentlich Serina gesehen?" Noin drehte sich mit gehobenen Schultern langsam um: „Iiijaa... Aber die hat sich gerade vor dir versteckt.", er begradigt seinen Rücken und führt fort: „Die hat Angst, dass wenn sie versucht sich mit dir zu unterhalten, dass du sie wieder vögeln willst." Tokaki grinst: „Ich doch nicht! Was denkt die...", sein Blick wurde finster und irgendwie scharf: „... Schlampe! Natürlich will ich Vögeln, Mann! Deswegen flieg ich ja mit meinen Drachen rum!" Einer der Drachen brüllte plötzlich von weitem leicht hörbar. „So, ich muss dann mal! Wir sehen uns, Noin-kun!", worauf er sich auf einen seiner meisterlichen Drachen setzte, der kurz darauf auch sich schon erhebt. „Arme Serina...", seufzte er: „Bei mir war sie immer besser dran. Von dem kriegt sie doch nur Krankheiten!" Und plötzlich schaute da Koros Gesicht um die Ecke: „Hab isch disch!", und er griff nach Noins Mantel, worauf Noin anfing panisch zu schreien. „Warum schreist du denn so!", meinte Cedrik grinsend, als er Noin näher kommt. „O Gott! Wehe du versuchst mich zu küssen!", schrie Noin, währrend sein Gesicht blasser wurde, als normale Schulkreide. „Ich will dich nicht küssen! Nein, wir wollen deinen Körper! Hahaha!" Und was darauf folgt wollt ihr garnicht wissen

**It´s so cold inside**

Inzwischen konnte sich Serina erneut vor Tokaki verstecken. „Diese Sau! Der tut mir immer weh! Ob in der Liebe oder beim Sex!", bei dem Satz wurde sie sehr wütend und schlug gegen eine Tür (Tyr). „Upps..." Tür: „Brökel!" „Serina!", meinte derjenige, der im Haus wohnt. Serina sprang schnurstracks darein, weil Tokaki sie sehen könnte und versteckt sich unter dem Tisch, wo Yell gerade Frühstückt. „Hallo...? Kommst du bitte unter meinem Tisch hervor und dischtest die Tür ab?", doch nach kurzem überlegen grinste er dann frech und meinte: „Du kannst aber auch gerne...", und er zeigte zu seinem besten Stück, dass in einer Boxershort eingesperrt ist. „Wah!", mit einem kleinen Aufschrei springt Serina unter dem Tisch hervor und macht sich schnell daran die Tür professionel zu strangulieren. Yell trinkt während dessen seinen Kaffee und versinkt in seinen plötzlich erhaltenen schweinischen Gedanken, anstatt weiter die Todesanzeigen der Erdbewohner in deren Zeitung zu lesen. „Yell? Du musst mich hier verstecken! Tokaki ist wieder hinter mir her!" Der Angesprochene guckt etwas angegeilt und antwortete dann: „Warum machst dus dann nicht mit ihm?" „Na weil... der mir wehtut..." „Ach, das eine Mal kannst du das doch. Ich weiß, dass du vielmehr kannst!", darauf konnte er auch ein grinsen wieder nicht verkneifen. Serina fand das garnicht lustig: „Jatoll! Dann schiebt der den mir n paarmal rein, lässt mich gehen und sucht mich in zwei Stunden wieder oder was?" Jetzt streichte Yell sich schon über die Brust, als er seine Tasse wieder auf den reich gedeckten Tisch stellte. „Hehe...", meinte Serina etwas ängstlich: „Äh Yell? Soll ich gehen? Du hast anscheinend etwas dringendes vor!" Der aber schüttelte den Kopf: „Ach komm, ich bin auch lieb zu dir." „Sorry, aber ich bin grad so garnicht in Stimmung, ansonsten hätte ichs gerne gemacht!" Als er es sich dann selbst machte und gerade mittendrin war, haute Serina schnell ab. Dämonen haben da Null Scham (auch wenn Yell garkein Dämon ist sondern ein Schamane, der in die Dämonenwelt gekommen ist), aber Serina kommt von der Erde und wurde zur Dämonie berufen. Ihre Scham müsste sie erst überwinden. Tokaki hat sie sich schon mehrmals genommen, also hatte sie die Scham vor Tokaki eh schon irgendwo verloren. Ihm war es egal, wie sein Fickobjekt aussah. Aber Serina fragte sich schon, warum er nur sie im Auge hatte. Tokaki war nämlich Bisexuell und machte es mit beiden Ufern. Er trieb es sogar mit Drachendämonen, also war man schon ein bißchen angeeckelt von ihm.

**So hard for a good soul to survive**

Noin lag in der Gosse: „Diese kleinen Mistkerle... Mein Hintern und mein Schwanz tuen weh... Wenn ich die erwische, gibt´s Chop Suey!" Yell ging nach seiner „Single-Nummer" etwas spazieren (besser als „Die Zigarette danach"). Er trifft Noin auf der Strasse: „Na, habens sie´s endlich geschafft!", er lacht erstmal lauthals und hilft Noin beim aufstehen. „Haha, sehr witzig...", meint Noin nur gelangweilt undn zieht sich wieder ordentlich an. Noin war keine Person, wo man denken würde, dass er zerbrechen würde, bei der geringsten Berührung. Im Gegenteil! Er war muskulös und wirklich sehr hübsch! Nur leider wird ihm Das immer zum Verhängniss (seine Schönheit ist gemeint). Sogar Yell hatte sich schonmal was mit ihm vorgestellt, aber er konnte träumen und sich selbst... Naja, egal. Noin bedankte sich bei Yell und machte sich auf den Weg Nachhause. Er wohnt mit Serina in einem großen Haus, fast so groß wie eine Villa. Hier gibt es soetwas wie Geld nicht. Man kann sich alles selber bauen, wobei dieses Haus bereits gebaut war und nur unbewohnt in der Gegend rumstand. Noin war einmal fest mit Serina zusammen. Die Beziehung zerbrach, weil sie angeblich keine Gefühle mehr für ihn hegte. Noin zerriss sich nicht das Maul über diese Sache. Er lies ihr immer ihren Willen, aus diesem Grund waren sie auch noch so gut befreundet. Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Noin sie immernoch liebte, wohnen sie auch immernoch zusammen in diesem Haus. Aber anstatt über die Entwicklungen der Verganganheit zu heulen, ließ sich Noin lieber von Verehrern verfolgen. Er ist nicht schwul, aber die meisten anderen Dämonen schon und Noin sieht auch net grad schlecht aus.

„Hoffentlich bin ich jetzt sicher.", mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt schaute er sich dann in der Halle um: „Serina? Bist du daaa?" Keine Menschenseele antwortete ihm. Anscheinend rennt sie noch vor Tokaki weg, obwohl sie ja in ihn verliebt ist. So meint sie es zumindest, doch Tokaki kennt keine Liebe und nutzt sie dafür aus, seine Triebe zu befriedigen. „Ich such sie. Tokaki muss sie endlich mal in Ruhe lassen!", Noin zog sich seinen langen schwarzen Mantel über, den er gerade noch in der Hand hielt und lief rasch durch die Strassen.

**You can´t even trust the air you breathe**

Er musste nicht lange suchen, denn Serina war schon auf dem Weg Nachhause. „Serina? Wo ist Tokaki? Geht's dir wenigstens gut?" Serina nahm seine Hand: „Frag nich soviel, Noin! Lass uns lieber Nachhause gehen...", sagte sie keuchend. Noin guckte sie nur etwas entsetzt an und lies sich von ihr zurück zum Haus ziehen. 10 Minuten später saßen sie dann am Tisch im Esszimmer. „Wie hat er es diesmal gemacht? Hat er dir wehgetan?" „Ich hab doch gesagt, frag net soviel!", entgegnete sie ihm patzig. Kurz darauf bemerkte Noin die Kratzer, die sich quer über Serina´s Gesicht, Dekolette und Schultern ziehen. „Er hätte dir die Pulsadern durchtrennen können! Warum sagst du denn nichts?", er packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie kurz. „Ich... ich weiß nicht...", und sie guckte gepeinigt zur Seite: „Er ist immer so... Ich hasse ihn.", und sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Noin umarmte sie fest: „Ich wünschte, du hättest nie unsere Liebe verloren. Ich habe immer alles für dich getan. Ich hab dich auf Händen getragen und beim Sex habe ich nur auf dich geachtet. Warum ist es nur so weit gekommen?" Dieses Geheimniss, dass er sie noch liebte, wollte er nie preisgeben, aber die Situation hat sich so ergeben. Und Serina fing an, über vergangenes nach zu denken... Sie verschwand in ihr Zimmer, was damals das gemeinsames Schlafzimmer von den Beiden war. „Ich habe mich regelrecht verbogen für dieses Mädchen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so weiterleben kann." Um seine Gedanken zu verstoßen, ging er auf die Strasse. Dies machen Dämonen oft, da sie auch sehr gesellig sind oder einfach nur zwischen Mitdämonen nachdenken wollen. „Noin!", Yell kam aus einer Seitenstrasse: „Ah, du bist es wirklich. Weißt du wo Serina ist?" „Die will genau so alleine sein, wie ich, warum?", meinte Noin kalt. „Ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich mich etwas unsittlich vor ihr benommen habe. Ich hatte mich einfach nicht mehr im Griff! Äh, kannst du ihr eine Entschuldigung ausrichten, falls ich sie heute nicht mehr sehe? Sie weiß schon um was es ging."

**Cause Mother Earth Wants Us All To Leave**


	2. Chapter 2

Willkommen zu Kapitel 2!

Hoffe euch hat das erste schon gefallen? Wenn ja, dann lest weiter

Kapitel: 2?

Pairing: Einige, u.a. Serina x Tokaki, Serina x Noin, Yell x Yell()

Warning: Alle Künste der Liebe... nein, also Sex ist dabei, später auch mal Yaoi. Also, wer mit Yaoi/Sex nichts anfangen kann oder will, sollte sich schnell vom Acker machen. Ebenfalls mache ich unbeabsichtigt Zeitfehler und vereinzelt Schreibfehler(eigentlich selten). Wer das ebenfalls nicht mag, der sollte mich darüber informieren oder die Geschi net lesen.

Fanfiction: Meine Story + Angel Sanctuary.

Disclaimer: Manche Charas gehören nicht mir und ich mache auch keinen Profit mit den Dingern

Kommentar: Das ist auch ein bisschen eine SongFiction, stützt sich aber nicht darauf. Die Story ist auch öfters mal witzig, ist aber auch ernst. Also ein guter Mischling o.O

Serina war bereits einmal mit Noin zusammen, doch sie dachte, nur weil Tokaki in sie verknallt ist, muss sie das auch. Auch schleicht sich langsam das gemeinsame Schicksal von Noin und Serina ein und welche Rolle spielt dieser Phönix?

"..." normale wörtliche Rede; ... Songfic Stücke(nach textende stehen dann Titel und sänger oder band); denken gibts bei mir net is überflüssig

Kapitel 2: Wie ist das so auf der Erde?

„Hehe!" „Was ist, Raven?" Zwei gefallene Engel standen auf dem Haus von Serina und Noin. Es sind Raven und Phönix, die auch in der Dämonenwelt Zuhause sind. Als gefallene Engel dürfen sie zwischen reale Welt und Dämonenwelt reisen, aber niemals zurück in den Himmel. Sie wohnen ebenfalls zusammen in einem Haus, dass aber etwas an der Grenze Crowtowns liegt. Die Beiden sind neu und noch nicht wirklich geduldet. Einmal Engel, immer Engel, doch auch gefallene Engel werden einmal zu Dämonen, tragen dennoch das Geschlecht der Engel in sich. Nachfolger könnten mit dem richtigen Umgang durchaus noch wahrhaftige Engel werden. „Noin und Serina. Schau´ sie dir an... Sind sie nicht traurig?", mit einem röntgenartigen Strahl macht Raven das Innere des Hauses für Phönix sichtbar. Er schaut traurig auf Serina. Raven legt den Arm um ihn: „Schau sie dir nur an... Was ist aus ihr geworden? Ein Dämon! Sie leidet unter dieser Welt, unter diesen Umständen. Deine alte Freundin hat nie verstanden, warum du gegangen bist."

Serina stand plötzlich auf. Sie brauchte jemanden zum reden. Aber wer würde in dieser Welt nur mit ihr reden wollen? Tokaki wohl nicht und Noin... hatte jetzt besseres zu tun... Yell kam nur noch in Betracht und schnell machte sich Serina auf den Weg.

Yell war leider unterwegs. Er war noch auf seinem Spaziergang. Die Zeit vergass er und schlenderte weiter durch Crowtown. Er war eine bereits unpopuläre Person, da musste er sich das eine oder andere mal wichtig machen. „Hey, Cedrik!", rief er dem hübschen langhaarigen blonden Mann zu, der mit einigen Mädchen an einer Brücke stand. Der Angesprochene winkte Yell. Cedrik war ein Mädchenschwarm. Er war von seiner Art und seines Aussehens sehr weiblich, aber er liebte männlich. Daher mochten ihn die Frauen. Yell kam zu ihm, um von den Anderen nicht vergessen zu werden. Zumindest gab ihm dies das Gefühl dafür. „Wie geht's dir denn so? Lang net mehr gesehen!", Yell umarmte ihn freundschaftlich und schaute sich bei den Mädels um, die hier standen. Cedrik grinste und klopfte Yell auf die Schulter: „Mir geht's gut. Du bist in letzter Zeit so selten unterwegs. Du wirst doch nicht etwa Liebeskummer haben oder so?" Yell lenkte ein: „Ne, ich bin in letzter Zeit so oft mit mir selber beschäftigt, wenn du weißt, was ich meine. Das wird noch zum Zwang...", und er lachte. Cedrik ließ sich davon anstecken.

**When lies become reality**

Serina trabte auf den Platz mit der Brücke und rief fragend: „Yell?" Er rannte sofort zu ihr und fragte aufdringlich: „Was gibt's?" Serina ganz überrumpelt: „Ähm, ich brauch dich nur mal als Unterhaltungspartner, würdest du...?" Yell nickt grinsend. Er schaut zu Cedrik und winkt. Dieser winkt zurück und wendet sich wieder den Damen zu. Serina nahm darauf Yell´s Hand und sie gingen in seine Wohnung. Ja, er hatte nur eine Wohnung, die er sich aber selber ausgesucht hatte. Er brauchte nicht viel zum Leben. Ihm reichte, was er hatte.

„So, was ist es, dass du mir erzählen wolltest?", fragte Yell und setzte sich hin. Serina saß etwas eingeschüchtert auf dem Stuhl. Sie hatte die Beine zusammen gekniffen und ihre Hände auf ihre Knie gelegt. Den Kopf hatte sie etwas gesenkt: „Weißt du... Ich... Ach, Mist...", sie kniff nach dem Versprecher die Augen zu. „Mensch, was ist denn so schlimm, dass du so... verklemmt aussiehst?" „Noin liebt mich noch und ich glaube das tue ich auch!", preschte sie plötzlich raus. Yell grinste: „Ach, das ist doch nichts neues.", er lachte kurz und leise. Er schaute sie kurz an, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zu ihr um den Tisch herum. Serina guckte ihm aufmerksam hinterher. Er kniete sich vor ihr und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände: „Du und Noin, ihr seid das Traumpaar dieser Stadt! Alle sind hinter euch her! Niemand hat verstanden, warum du ihn nicht mehr haben wolltest. Guck ihn dir an!" „Ja, ich weiß... Er ist auch der Einzige, der immer dort ist, wo ich ihn brauche... Aber, ich hatte Schluß gemacht, weil er meinem besten Freund so ähnelt..." Yell guckt sie fragend an: „Bester Freund?" „Er ist gestorben... Er hatte sich umgebracht und in seinem Abschiedsbrief an mich stand, dass er für mich ein Engel sein will... Er war mir immer nah... Er war zwar schwul, aber er war immer da, wo ich ihn brauchte... Aber ich habe ihm nie verziehen, dass er mich einfach im stich gelassen hat..."

**You numb yourself with drugs and T.V.**

Yell umarmte sie: „Noin ist nicht dieser beste Freund! Er ist der, der dir sein Leben geben würde!", er guckt sie starr an und umarmt sie schließlich: „Tu´was du für richtig hälst und denke daran... Noin ist ein Geschöpf der Hölle. Wenn du auf die Erde zurück willst, ist das kein einfaches Unterfangen, falls du ihn mit nehmen willst." Er schaut sie sich nochmal an und steht auf. „Geh jetzt zu ihm." Serina lächelt und nickt mit dem Kopf.

Noin hingegen war irgendwo in der äusseren Umgebung von Crowtown. Dort war die Dämonenwelt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes schön. Manche wenige Plätze beherrbergen noch Blumengewächse und Natur. Leider nur wenige und kleine Plätze waren so geblieben. Er hatte sich zu solch einem Platz zurückgezogen. Gefallene Engel und sonstige gefallene Kreaturen aus dem Himmel oder von der Erde halten sich hier gerne auf. Sie scheinen diese Areale aufrecht zu erhalten. Noin mochte das, obwohl er ein reinrassiger Dämon war, der einst auf den Rang des edlen Erzdämons aufgestiegen war. Er wollte Serina zurück haben. Er hatte nichts anderes hier. Ohne Serina an seiner Seite, würde er wieder unruhe stiften, aber er mochte diese Ruhe in seinem Herzen. Diese Ruhe, wenn man alles hat, was man brauchte. Eine Heimat, ein Zuhause, eine Liebe, ein Leben... Er setzte sich an einen Baum, schloss die Augen und dachte nach. An seine Eltern... an seine Vergangenheit... an Serina... Ihm war klar was er brauchte, aber er verstand Serina nicht... „Warum, warum und wie hat sie sich nur in dieses herzlose Tier verliebt?", denkt er und hebt den Kopf zu den rotglühenden, fast wie Feuer wirkenden Wolken, die eine besondere UV-Strahlung abgaben (der Sonne auf der Erde ähnlich). „Was machst du denn hier? Ich hab dich überall gesucht! Was machst du an soeinem Ort?" Noin guckt zu seiner linken Seite in ein vertrautes Gesicht. „Ich hab gedacht, Dämonen mögen solche Orte nicht.", Serina lächelte und hockte sich zu Noin nieder. „Serina... Ich... wollte hier nur nachdenken.", meinte er kühl, aber traurig. „Ich weiß...", sie schwiegen sich minutenlang an. Bis Noin es nicht mehr aushalten konnte: „Serina, ich will wissen, was du über mich denkst?" Serina war etwas verwirrt: „Ich denke, dass du ein sehr attraktiver, hübscher und kluger Dämon bist!" „Warum verschmähst du dann meine Liebe, wenn ich so attraktiv hübsch und klug für dich bin, hmm? Sag´es mir Serina, sag´!", er guckte sie mit seinen kalten hellgrünen Augen starr an und packte sie an ihrer Schulter. „Ich... ich...", sie konnte nicht anders und küsste ihn aufdringlich. Noin war total überumpelt. Als sie wieder von ihm abließ, nahm Noin ihre Hand: „Was hat das zu bedeuten?" „Ich schätze dich sehr und ich denke, dass du der Richtige bist. Du warst der Einzige, der wirklich immer für mich da war, der für mich verzichtet hat und ich dumme Kuh sehe das nicht...", ihre Augen fangen an zu glitzern.

**Lift your self up it´s a brand new day**

Noin umarmt sie plötzlich: „Du bist keine dumme Kuh... Du bist meine Serina... Hübsch, weiblich, sexy, klug und etwas kampflustig..." Serina lacht: „Das ist mehr, als ich über dich sagen konnte...", ein anschließendes stilles Lächeln und Tränen in den Augen rundeten diesen Satz ab. Schließlich kuschelten sie an dem Baum. „Weißt du, ich mag deine Augen...", meinte Serina: „Sie sind kalt und gefährlich... und gerade das törnt mich an dir an." „Na, so sind Dämonen eben. Kalt und gefährlich." Serina schaut ihn grinsend an: „Gehen wir Nachhause?" Noin nickte, stand auf und half Serina beim aufstehen. „Danke!", sagte Serina und sie gingen Hand in Hand.

„Sag mal, Serina...", Noin schaute auf den Boden vor ihnen: „Wie ist das eigentlich so auf der Erde? Ich meine... Wie unterscheidet es sich von hier?", darauf schaut er Serina erwartungsvoll an. Sie grübelte nach. Was war anders... „Also, unser Himmel ist schonmal hellblau. Er kann aber auch bei schlechtem Wetter grau sein. Schau mal, hier ist er rot und die Wolken gelblich, wie Flammen eben. Unsere Wolken sind weiß und flauschig!", sie schaute zum dämonischen Himmel. Im Prinzip gab es keine großen Unterschiede. Die Hölle war genauso grausam wie die wirkliche Welt. „Auf der Erde gibt es schlimme Dinge. Lebewesen werden von ihrer Rasse her ausgerottet, nur so zum Spaß. Die Menschen bauen Waffen, um sich damit gegenseitig umzubringen." Noin schüttelt mit dem Kopf: „Langsam beginne ich zu begreifen, warum du dir ein Leben hier unten wünschst...", er schaut Serina wieder an: „Hier ist es auch nicht unbedingt Friedlich, aber alle Wesen leben ihr Leben und führen keinen ernstzunehmenden Krieg."

**So turn yourself round**

(Gorillaz/ Demon Days)

**I SAW THAT DAY**

**LOST MY MIND**

**LORD, IM FINE**

**MAYBE IN TIME YOULL**

**WANT TO BE MINE!**

(Gorillaz/ El Manana)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, jetzt erst mal Kapitel 3 und ab jetzt warte ich auf Reviews

Hab nämlich schon bis Kapitel 7 glaube ich fertig gehabt. Aber meine Geschichte könnte ja überflüssig sein, also warte ich erst mal auf eure Meinung

Kapitel: 3?

Pairing: Einige, u.a. Serina x Tokaki, Serina x Noin, Yell x Yell()

Warning: Alle Künste der Liebe... nein, also Sex ist dabei, später auch mal Yaoi. Also, wer mit Yaoi/Sex nichts anfangen kann oder will, sollte sich schnell vom Acker machen. Ebenfalls mache ich unbeabsichtigt Zeitfehler und vereinzelt Schreibfehler(eigentlich selten). Wer das ebenfalls nicht mag, der sollte mich darüber informieren oder die Geschi net lesen.

Fanfiction: Meine Story + Angel Sanctuary.

Disclaimer: Manche Charas gehören nicht mir und ich mache auch keinen Profit mit den Dingern

Kommentar: Das ist auch ein bisschen eine SongFiction, stützt sich aber nicht darauf. Die Story ist auch öfters mal witzig, ist aber auch ernst. Also ein guter Mischling o.O

Noin und Serina werden endlich mal Intim OO und die Leiden von Phönix werden deutlich... Seht selbst...

"..." normale wörtliche Rede; ... Songfic Stücke(nach textende stehen dann Titel und sänger oder band); denken gibts bei mir net is überflüssig.

Kapitel 3: And I give it all away...

„Sie will nicht mehr an dich denken" Phönix und Raven hatten alles gesehen. Sie haben alles mit verfolgt. Sie haben Serina verfolgt und beobachtet. Raven war ein Profi in solchen Sachen. Er liebte es mit der Psyche anderer Lebewesen zu spielen. Es gefiel ihm, andere in der Hand zu haben und leiten zu können. „Ich will das nicht mehr hören. Ich hab genug gesehen. Ich werde zu ihr gehen.", Phönix war entschlossen. Raven konnte nicht mehr am Rad drehen, nun war Phönix´Zug und Raven hoffte, er würde nach seinen kranken Vorstellungen verlaufen.

Phönix und Raven waren gefallene Engel. Sie waren damals zusammen zu dem geworden, was sie jetzt waren. Doch Phönix hatte soetwas nie beabsichtigt. Er ließ sich von Raven verführen und beging ein Verbrechen im Himmel. Er schlief mit diesem Mann, der ihn bis aufs äusserste angestachelt und verzweifeln lassen hatte. Phönix war zu 100 ein Gefühlsmensch und verließ sich auch auf Diese. So war auch er dazu verurteilt, benutzt zu werden, wie ein Stück Fleisch. Und nun steckte er hier fest, mit dem Kerl, mit dem er diese Verhängnissvolle Nacht verbracht hatte.

Phönix stand von seinem Stuhl auf: „Ich gehe.", sagte er kalt und fast gefühlslos. Danach trat er aus dem Haus. Raven schaute ihm triumphierend hinterher: „Meine Marionette... Hehehehe...", leise kicherte er fies in sich hinein. Er liebte Phönix´weibliche Statur. Er konnte sich nie satt an ihm sehen. Frauen hatten ihn noch nie gereizt. Es waren immer die schönen und hübschen Männern, den er seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Doch Das war diese verbotene Sünde...

**Don´t Burn yourself, Turn yourself **

Serina und Noin waren derweil Zuhause. Beide saßen auf einem Stuhl. Das heißt, Noin saß auf dem Stuhl und Serina auf ihm. Noin hatte seine Beine auf dem Tisch hochgestellt und knutschte heftig mit Serina rum. Er hatte immernoch seinen langen schwarzen Mantel an, doch Serina hatte ihn aufgeknöpft, um an seine Brust heran zu kommen. Sie streichte darüber währrend sie noch heftigst am knutschen waren. Plötzlich klopfte es. „Ser... ina... hhmpf...", Noin löste sich von ihr: „Du musst... an die Tür... Ich kann nicht..." Noin hatte einen Riesenständer, worauf Serina kicherte (weil es ihm peinlich war damit jemanden an der Tür zu empfangen). „Erwartest du denn jemanden?", fragte sie. Doch Noin schüttelte den Kopf und guckte etwas gequält, als Serina sich auf ihm bewegte, weil sie an die Tür gehen wollte. „Ich guck einfach mal... Obwohl... Naja ok, ich geh...", sie ging an die Tür und schaute durch den Spion. „Das... häh? Nee... ich träume..." „Ist das Tokaki?", Noin war sozusagen auf dem Stuhl zusammengesackt und als er aufstehen wollte, wollte er sich doch wieder fallenlassen. „Nee, bleib liegen...", sie geht von der Tür weg auf Noin zu: „Ich hab gedacht ich seh meinen besten Freund vor der Tür.", sie grinst höhnisch: „Meinen besten Freund. Na klar. Das kann garnicht sein. War vielleicht ein Klingelstreich." Dann klingelte es nochmal, wieder und wieder, irgendwann etwas aufdringlich und Serina riss die Tür auf. „Serina..." „Phönix?"

**Turn yourself around **

„Was machst du denn in der Hölle?", fragte Serina. Sie standen immernoch am Türrahmen. Serina respektierte Noin und bittete Phönix ersteinmal nicht herein. „Ich bin gefallen... Äh, lange Geschichte... Warum bist du hierher gekommen?" Serina wollte auf eine mögliche Konversation verzichten (da sich jemand im Hintergrund sehr quälte). „Ähm, ich finds toll, dich zu sehen! Ich hab viele Fragen an dich, aber im Moment...", sie schaut nach hinten: „...ist es nicht gerade günstig... für lange Konversationen. Wo wohnst du? Ich komm dann vorbei!" Phönix erklärte ihr den Standort und den Weg dorthin. Serina freute sich irgendwo, ihn wiederzusehen, aber die Sache musste einen Haken haben...

Serina schloss langsam die Tür und blieb noch kurz stehn. Noin beobachtete sie. Dann drehte sie sich um, grinste leicht und ging auf ihn zu. Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihn, wie vorhind. Noin konnte ein leichtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sie wieder ihren Platz einnahm. „Ich weiß was ich will. Was möchtest du?", fragte er sie. „Ich will dich!", und sie küsste seine Brust entlang bis hoch zu seinem Mund. „Ey, ich bin auch nur ein Mann. Mach mich nicht so scharf." „Ich kann nichts dafür.", meinte Serina darauf. Noin zog sie aus, schließlich möchte sie auch etwas von ihm haben. Er drehte den Spiess etwas um und lehnte sie an die Tischkante, wo er sie verwöhnte. Auch Serina konnte jetzt ihre Stöhnerei nicht mehr unterdrücken. Was sie auch garnicht wollte, denn das machte die Sache noch heißer. Sie suchte angestrengt nach seiner noch immer verpackten Erektion... und befreite sie (ogott... Was ein Satz...). Noin hebte Serina hoch auf die Tischplatte herauf. Wieder küssten sie sich heftig, von der Situation beflügelt und gesteuert. „Lass uns aufs Bett... Der Tisch ist so hart...", flüsterte Serina schließlich, als Noin ihr Luft gegeben hatte. Noin aber wusste nicht, wie er sich aus dieser Situation befreien sollte (also, wie er das anstellen sollte) und schwupp hatte sich Serina auch schon seinem Griff entzogen.

**Into the Sun!**

(Gorillaz/ Demon Days)

Noin schlich langsam hinter ihr her zum Bett. Sie liess sich genüsslich aufs Bett fallen und Noin fiel kurz darauf über sie her. Er streichte sanft über ihre Brust und begann sie mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen. Als er ihrer Erektionszone näher kam, grub sie schon fast Intuitiv die Hände in seine wilde dunkelblaue fast schwarze Mähne. „Ahh, Noin...", entfleuschte ihr leise, als er ihren Reizpunkt berührte. Das führte er noch weiter fort. Serina wurde fast verrückt von diesem aufschäumenden Gefühl, dass sie bekam. Das Verlangen nach ihrem doch so Geliebten wurde immer größer. Schließlich hatte sie nur noch ein Verlangen: Sie wollte ihn spüren... und zwar in sich! Noin hielt kurz inne und schaute sie an, wie sie da lag. Willig und irgendwie untertänig, was Noin antörnte. Er musste sich beeilen. Serina machte zuviele Dinge, die ihn scharf machten. Sei es der Blick oder die Gestig. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er rappelte sich wieder auf und spreizte ihre Beine: „Serina, ich komme jetzt in dich...", meinte er forsorglich. Serina nickte, als ob das nicht natürlich war, was er jetzt machte, aber sie fand es irgendwie süß (das er bescheid sagt). Helfend streckte sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen und schließlich drang er in sie ein. Beide keuchten auf. Serina zog sich an Noin´s Körper hoch. Sie wollte ihn ganz spüren. Sie wollte hören wie er stöhnte, keuchte und schwer atmete. Ihr machte es Spaß und es machte sie an. Als Noin dort angekommen war, wo er es wollte, begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen. Einige Minuten später hatten sie sich sehr gesteigert. Noin war nun sehr schnell. Serina konnte sich nur noch auf eine Sache konzentrieren und lehnte sich zurück. Ihr stöhnen war nun viel lauter, als das von Noin. Serina wollte sich den Rest von Noin holen! Sie warf Noin aufs Bett und sie setze sich auf seine Erektion drauf. Noin war überrascht über diese Wendung. Doch er war auch gleichzeitig etwas erleichtert, weil auch seine Kräfte irgendwann nachgelassen hätten. Serina ritt auf ihm. Wie in Trance nutze sie seinen ganzen Körper aus. Noin wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Schließlich überkam es ihn.

Love forever

Love is free

Let´s turn forever

You and me

(Gorillaz/ Feel Good Inc.)

Er stöhnte laut auf. Serina merkte den Impuls in ihr, bewegte sich aber weiter. Schließlich war sie auch kurz davor. „Ich... bin auch gleich... so weit...", stammelte sie angestrengt. Noin grinste sie verschwitzt an, drehte sie auf den Rücken und beugte sich über sie: „Ich geb dir jetzt den Rest. Leg dich einfach hin." Wieder drang er in sie ein. Er legte seine letzte Kraft in diese Aktion. Seine Bewegungen wurden schnell und hart, bis das Serina schließlich auch kam und sich dabei sanft in Noin´s Rücken krallte (auch wenn sie geil ist, sie will ihn ja net verletzen). Noin hätte gerade nochmal kommen können, aber dafür hatte es dann doch nicht mehr gereicht. Serina keuchte erschöpft. Noin sank auf Serina nieder und legte sich schließlich neber sie. Auch er keuchte mit geschlossenen Augen. Serina beugte sich nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause halb über ihn und küsste ihn. „Das war... Wow... Ich meine... Wir hatten es ja schon mal getan, aber das...", sagte Noin verwirrt. „Unmenschlich oder?", fragte Serina, die sich wieder neber ihn gelegt hatte. Noin nahm sie in den Arm: „Wir dörfen nie wieder getrennt werden. Das lasse ich nicht zu." „Ich habe anscheinend doch etwas von Tokaki gelernt...", sagte Serina. Noin guckte sie plötzlich entsetzt an: „Hör auf von dem zu reden! Du wirst dich niewieder mit dem Abgeben! Naja, solange er noch so ist wie jetzt." Noin wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Der Akt von eben gerade war ziemlich animalisch veranlagt gewesen. Trotzdem nicht mit Tokakis Art zu vergleichen. Der Gedanke machte Noin wütend.

O GREEN WORLD

Don´t Desert me now

I´m made of you and you of me

But where are we?

(Gorillaz/ O GREEN WORLD)

Ein Schnitt verziert den wunderschönen Körper des Jungen. Phönix sitzt eingekauert und weinend in einer Ecke des gemeinsamen Hauses. Raven saß bei ihm, leckte das Blut auf, dass aus der Wunde quellte. „Lass mich endlich...", meinte Phönix ängstlich. „Ich liebe es, wenn du leidest, mein Engel...", er setzt mit dem Messer erneut an Phönix an. „Du bist doch krank!", schrie Phönix plötzlich verzweifelt. Sein Arm war rot. Auch wenn es bisher nur ein Schnitt war, war es doch Phönix Körper, der darauf schlecht reagierte. Zarte Haut, auf deren ein Messer wanderte... es machte Phönix rasend, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er hatte zuviel Angst. „Lass es uns wieder tun!", meinte Raven darauf und küsste Phönix Wunde. Ravens Mund war mit Phönix´Blut verschmiert.

Raven stand auf und zog auch Phönix zu sich nach oben: „Komm." Auch Raven zog es vor, auf einem komfortabelen Untergrund Liebe zu machen. Phönix sträubte sich etwas intuitiv, denn er hatte Todesangst. Angst, falls er nicht sputen würde, dass er dafür in der Hölle sterben musste. „Warum...? Warum bist du so geworden...", fragte Phönix plötzlich etwas unterdrückt. Raven antwortete nicht, doch er zögerte. Er hielt immernoch Phönix´Handgelenk fest umschlungen und stand vor seinem Bett. „Warum ich so geworden bin fragst du?", er schaute ihm starr in die Augen. „Ich will doch nur...", meinte er dann. Doch er beendete seinen Satz nicht. Er entkleidete seine „Marionette" lieber. Im Moment wollte er nichts über irgendeinen Sinn wissen oder sonstiges. Jetzt wollte er nur Phönix. Doch dieser erschrack sich eher vor diesem Monster. Raven legte Phönix auf das Bett. Er bearbeitete Phönix´wunderbaren Körper mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge. Doch Phönix konnte daran keinen Gefallen mehr finden. Er fand es unter diesen Bedingungen nur noch Widerlich. Er ekelte sich und sein Schmerz führte sich fort, als Raven in ihn eindrung. Ohne Liebe, keine Lust, nichts... von Phönix´Seite zumindest.

This pain never ends

(eigene Kreation)

Raven lachte nur. Er verspottete Phönix... Dafür, dass er so schwach war... Dafür, dass er schön war, wie ein Mädchen und deshalb... Ja, deshalb war er so schwach... Phönix hasste sich nun dafür, dass er so schwach war. Nur so konnte er die Schmerzen verdrängen, die er im Moment fühlte. Raven bewegte sich in ihm. Alles andere als zärtlich. Phönix musste aufschreien. Es tat ihm weh. Raven lachte nur... Immer wieder... Es tat weh... Dieser Schmerz... Wie das gebrochene Herz, was ihm Gado beschert hatte, als er noch dem Herrn Gott diente. Gado...

Mit einem kurzen ekstasiertem Aufschrei entlud sich Raven in Phönix. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert. Zu Phönix´Glück. Auch blutete weiterhin nur seine Wunde und sonst nichts. Raven´s Zeug (sorry das ich das so hier nenne, hatte kein Bock auf „Sperma" oder so) lief aus Phönix. Er blieb liegen. Erst wollte er, dass sich der Schmerz legt, sonst konnte er vor Erschöpfung eh nicht aufstehen. Raven beugte sich über Phönix und streichelte sein Gesicht. Phönix aber schlug seine Hand brutal von sich weg, wie aus einem Reflex. „Hab ich dir etwa wehgetan, mein überalles Geliebter... Schatz..." Phönix musste plötzlich hysterisch anfangen zu lachen und meinte dann: „Es scheint dich überhaupt nicht zu interessieren, wie es mir geht!", schließlich liefen ihm Tränen übers Gesicht, dennoch guckte er zornig. Der Schmerz wollte nicht nachlassen. Phönix hatte längst den Unterschied zwischen Herzschmerz und körperlichen Schmerz vergessen. Es war gleichgültig. Wichtig war, dass es Schmerzen waren. Unerträgliche Schmerzen. Er flehte nach seinem Herzstück, was ihn erlöste. Serina...

It´s true, the way i feel

Was promised by your face

The sound of your voice

Painted on my memories

Even if you´re not with me

I´m with you

(Linkin Park/ With you)


End file.
